


Beaded bracelet

by tennisuhs



Series: FICTOBER2018 [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sickfic, Smut, just if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennisuhs/pseuds/tennisuhs
Summary: Taeil has to go get his wisdom teeth removed, leaving him in a very groggy, drugged out state. Doyoung, as always, can't say no to go with him and make sure he gets home okay.Bravery is something the two of them lack when it comes to face their feelings, but with the help of anesthesia they might get over it.





	Beaded bracelet

PROMPT 6: SICK! FIC → DOYEIL

It was unavoidable. It really was, despite how much of a front he put up in front of everyone else. There was no denying his weak spot, his achilles heels, his undying crying for his best friend and senior of two years. Stupid? Yes, but hey, isn’t the concept of crushes stupid on it’s own? Like, could it be universally changed to something along the lines of ‘i really like that person and i want them to know so let’s sit down and discuss’, kind of thing? Because quite frankly, the whole not being able to breath for a couple of seconds after seeing them, the sun finally showing up when they come around, and the very fragile feelings worn on the sleeve, thing really wasn’t working.

For years, Doyoung had made his way towards his life, in the most mature, respectful way there is: complementing the fuck out of Taeil’s vocals back in elementary school, when they were both kids in a choir because when they told their parents they wanted to become singers, they sighed and signed them up for something that could at least be enjoyable. 

Taeil had shrug at Doyoung’s praises, turning around as the director announced the start of the next song. And the fact that it stung, made Doyoung realise. That maybe that was what having a heart attack was like, because the muscle hurt, for a beat, and then two, and then for a whole minute it just seemed like his heart was beating against thorns. If he could have seen himself, he would have seen his little face get paler, his expression dropping. 

But at the end of the practice Taeil offered half of his capri sun to him. And spring bloomed in young Doyoung’s life again.

They had gone through thick and thin, one could say. The elder always two steps before Doyoung, giving advice, being the good older brother that he and Gongmyeong (Doyoung’s real older brother) needed. Taeil was a born listener, he just was that good at it. Not always came up with solutions, but his hand did soothe the most distressed Doyoung. Patting his head, holding him tight, or just simply fixing his collar. Taeil could read Doyoung like the daily paper while Doyoung was stuck with a thick book, written in a language he could read but never fully understand.

There was so much to what Taeil gave out about himself. 

Even after so many years, the older boy was still somewhat of a mystery; a perfect paradox that revolved around the same kid, nonchalant, blunt and yet caring and sweet. A picture made with complementary colors, that still held the same warmth when he smiled. And Doyoung was kind of in love with every stroke, every shade. 

Part of his soul knew Taeil, like the back of his hand. The other told him that his thirst was unquenchable, that he should just call it quits, because one never knows enough. So Doyoung learned how to keep his mind out of the fog, his feet on the ground as he marveled. Taeil trusted him enough to let him know, drunk out of his mind, that Doyoung was his best friend.

A best friend he then proceeded to puke on.

Again, it stung. But Doyoung would rather have this than don’t have anything at all.

So, maybe that’s why he was stuck in this position, in that situation. Where his inability to say no to Taeil showed through his tough appearance, like sunlight through a diamond. The rainbow of his emotions exploded at the suggestion made by the elder in the morning. Where the shared flat was oddly silent, Johnny and Jaehyun still sleeping from a very long night of filing papers, felt huge around them. And suddenly it was claustrophobic: Taeil was a tad too close, his mug long forgotten next to the sink, Doyoung’s eyes were half closed, and his mind was dusting off his engines when Taeil asked:

“Wanna come to the dentist with me?”

Yes, that was very romantic, thank you so much. 

Doyoung had shrugged. “Sure. Cookie?” offering said food to the other, his eyebrows raised inviting. And of course, Taeil had just bent down from where he was standing, taking a bite, letting his teeth graze Doyoung’s thumb before muffling out a “thanks” as he munched.

And now, Doyoung was driving them back home, after an hour and a half in the clinic. Seriously, he needed to get into more stuff so he would have better excuses to decline the prospect of spending almost two hours sitting in a very uncomfortable, faux leather chair, and looking at the love of your life’s open and bloody mouth. 

Smiling softly, he realised that he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Tapping the song playing softly in the radio, Doyoung looked at the boy sitting shotgun next to him: seat reclined so he was half laying down, head lolling side to side and pupils blown wide. He had two cottons in his mouth, one on each side making his cheeks ridiculously puffy, like a chipmunk. It was fucked up how adorable Doyoung thought he was right then. 

“You okay, Moonie?” ah yes, his privilege: that nickname signaled to everyone that Taeil trusted and loved him the best. Yes it was childish, yes it was kind of possessive, but it was also hilarious to see everyone’s dumbfounded expression when the elder didn’t smack him silly. 

Taeil’s hand rose to meet Doyoung’s now resting respectfully on the elder’s leg, and nodded slowly twice. “So good.” his voice was distorted, cracking at almost every sound, muffled by the cottons and groggy because of the anesthesia. 

“You rest a little, okay? We’ll be home in no time.” Doyoung smiled as wide as the ocean could go for Taeil, squeezing his hand on his leg one last time before trying to pry it out and get going now that the light was green.

He was met with a complaining whine from the elder. His grasp was still weak, but it felt wrong to just force his way out from it, so Doyoung stole a glance at Taeil, eyes big and pleading and, if in the daily Doyoung couldn’t deny Taeil, he definitely couldn’t deny Taeil’s puppy eyes. Which, in the elder’s defense, weren’t that common. 

“You have very nice hands.” spoke said elder. “Slim, long...have you ever fingered yourself?” 

Doyoung was a great driver, he really was, but in that moment he almost swerved to the other lane. “Taeil, just take a nap.” he gulped down the saliva that barely made him choke. 

“I don’t want to!” fought the other, kicking his feet like a toddler. “I want to know if you finger yourself!” Again, his voice cracked, not as much as before but the drugged state didn’t surrender.

“And why would you want to know that, Moonie?” asked Doyoung after a sigh, if he couldn’t defeat it, he would go with it. Which was how most nights ended: Taeil drunkenly speaking about the feminist manifesto and how men should just die, or how the upper class must disappear and he was going to make a list of who he would rob first; while clinging onto Doyoung for dear life.

That was all there was to it: Doyoung was Taeil’s friend. Again, best friend. And that was it. And, everyone with me, it fucking hurt.

“Because I think about you when” the rest was left hanging, suddenly Taeil found Doyoung’s bracelets very interesting, like some sort of ancient relic. “Is that the one I made for you?” he asked pointing at a beaded one, small black orbs wrapped around Doyoung’s wrist.

“Yeah. It is.” Doyoung answered, tone soft. “I never take it off.” 

“Well you never leave my mind so I guess we are even.”

Okay, fucking pause. Doyoung stepped on the breaks and the car behind him honked before passing him. He got moving once more, blinking frantically. Was that a fucking confession? Did Moon Taeil just smoothly used a fucking pick up line, while high on anesthesia, with his mouth filled with cottons, and voice cracking?

Well, putting it in perspective, if anyone would do that, it would have to be Moon Taeil.

“You have never left my mind either. I guess I win, huh?” eyes fixed on the road, Doyoung kept driving as good as he could with a mind so troubled. Turn right on the next corner, watch out for the zebra crossing, there’s the place Johnny likes maybe a coffee is in order, keep going until the legalize marijuana sign, now left. And now interlock your fingers with Taeil because he is holding your hand.

Wait what.

“I think I’m sobering up.” Taeil confessed, undoubtedly lying. His free hand was still playing with the beads of the bracelet, while the other was holding, well more like crushing Doyoung’s interlocked fingers. 

“No, you are not.” scoffed Doyoung, finally spotting their apartment building. “Look, we are home.”

“But I am already at home.” Taeil spoke once more, his eyes dropping slightly, his hand coming to his cheek, turning it just at the right moment so it was Doyoung’s hand pressing against it. “I am whenever you are around.”

After that, Taeil fell asleep. Even though Doyoung’s heart beat could be heard by Roger in his mission in Mars, Taeil nuzzled the touch with his cheek, making himself comfortable in the passenger's seat. Once more, Doyoung couldn’t say no to him. So he parked in front of their house, and waited until Taeil woke up again two hours later.

Meanwhile he just sent audio messages to Taeyong who, in turn, demanded pictures. And boy did he get pictures.

When Taeil woke up, slightly more sober, it took a little for him to realise that his hand was cramped because he had been holding something all this time. Looking at his makeshift pillow and its real owner, Taeil laughed, open mouth and whole heartedly, the sound echoing through the car. Then covered his mouth with Doyoung’s hand again.

“Did I drool?” Doyoung shook his head no. “Did I snore?” again no. “Did I really say what I said.” Doyoung nodded. “Oh well, leave it to me to confess my undying love under the influence of drugs.” 

And now it was Doyoung laughing, because that’s what shock does to you: first it’s laughter, then realisation and then histeria. The last part was met with a very doe eyed Taeil, still holding his hand, still against his lips, and so so beautifully breathtaking. “Yeah. Although I have to admit I am surprised.”

Taeil tilted his head in a questioning manner.

“I really thought you didn’t like me like that.” he confessed, gaze never leaving Taeil’s.   
“There’s so many ways that I like you, Doyoung.” Sitting up right, Taeil leaned in, finally dropping their hands to the arm rest. “But for now, I’ll just kiss you silly and then we are gonna shower and talk about this.”

Doyoung blinked in confusion once more. “We are gonna talk in the shower?”

“I mean I like to do other things in the shower, but sure.” Taeil chuckled, his voice now more coherent crashing against the cottons and making him sound ridiculous. 

“Wait.” Doyoung stopped him with his free hand, seeing as how the other was leaning in. “You still have these damn things inside your mouth, Romeo.” he laughed softly. “And we can’t remove it yet so, I take your offer on the kiss and all but first, let’s just get out of here, okay?”

And kissing they did. When Taeil’s mouth finally healed, and they could talk like adults they were, even though Doyoung’s knees still hurt from kneeling in the shower. They laid on Taeil’s bed, even though his and Doyoung’s were practically the same, the younger reasoned that Taeil’s was bigger. (It just looked bigger because Taeil was, well, noticeably shorter.) So there they were, cuddling, chatting about how much they have loved each other ever since the day they met, very casual really. It ended with Doyoung on top of Taeil, and a whole lot “i love yous” dancing between them.

Don’t do drugs kids, but if you find yourself sitting next to the love of your life, and the anesthesia given to you by a professional makes you feel brave. Then go for it. Signed Moon Taeil.

**Author's Note:**

> And this was it for Day 6! i'm so happy i could write my second fave ship again, i've missed their dynamic so much. again, my endings suck and i was stuck after the kiss like...now what? but hopefully you all enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it!  
> as always here's my twitter @yhsdior and my curiouscat if you want to talk to me! https://curiouscat.me/youngghos


End file.
